


Knowing that my heart will break but at least the pain will last

by Queenofthebees



Series: Love song requiem [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, F/M, Jealousy, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon wants Sansa himself, Pining, Rhaegar is a shit father, Sansa is betrothed to Aegon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: His name was so sweet falling from her lips. It made him think of how she would call it out like a prayer if he were to ever take her like he so desperately wanted to.She pressed her own face to his and rubbed her cheek against his, like a wolf showing affection to her mate. The thought made his heart ache with longing."We mustn't," he mumbled against her skin though he couldn't bring himself to pull away."I don't want to be his queen," she mumbled, nails digging hard into his back as she pushed him closer to her. "I want you!"





	Knowing that my heart will break but at least the pain will last

 

Jon had always thought Sansa was smarter than she let on. And it seemed that she didn't disappoint him.

Sansa may have been a hopeless romantic but she wasn't stupid. While enamoured with Aegon's handsomeness and charm when they first met, she soon realised he was a womaniser and that he had no respect for her.

"I won't be made a fool of," she had hissed at her father in an attempt to get out of the match once she had realised what Aegon had been up to during their betrothal feast.

Eddard Stark loved his children, there was no doubt of that. But love didn't conquer all. Against the Targaryen dynasty, he had little choice but to keep the betrothal in tact.

Sansa had sought Jon out then to ask for help. It had been an innocent request. Could he speak to his brother and convince him to take another woman to wife?

Jon would have done it anyway even if only to see Aegon's smug smile wiped off his comely face.

And the fact he would do anything for Sansa regardless.

But when her shaky fingers had reached out to touch his tunic, her touch drifting beneath the fabric to caress his warm skin, Jon had blurted out an agreement so fast he would have been mortified if not for the way she looked at him through her lashes as though he were a God come to life.

The little minx knew she had him eating out of her hand.

He had thought of her often, shamefully so when he took himself in hand. But it was always tender and sweet love making he had imagined when he first pictured her.

The way she played him so easily now though. It struck an idea of how he would like to teach her a lesson.

And since then, his thoughts had been filthy. He pictured her pert ass red from a hard spanking, his hand imprinted on her skin for all to see that she was his.

He pictured her on her knees, taking his cock between those full lips as he told her he would only help her if she gave him something in return.

It was jealousy as much as lust that drove him. He had always wanted Sansa, even before she was betrothed. But Aegon and Jon had been bitter rivals growing up. Despite his bastard status meaning he had little claim to anything, Jon was still a threat in Aegon's eyes.

Perhaps if his half brother didn't spend his time whoring and got to understand the people he intended to rule then he would be loved as much as the bastard, Jon had sniped once.

Aegon loved himself though and so long as his current woman of choice loved him too, he seemed to care little about anything else. Still, he always bragged about having everything Jon wanted.

A leadership role and a keep with a wife and many children.

Aegon had laughed coldly at Jon's request and of course refused such a notion. Sansa would make a perfect little wife. A jewel fit for a King.

"She'll be even prettier when she is carrying my sons, I'm sure."

Jon had told Sansa everything, to the very crude details Aegon pictured on their wedding night. He had expected anger and disgust to cross her face but Sansa had merely stared at him for a few moments before thanking him for his help and dismissing him.

Three days later, she had come to his door. He had barely opened it when she had flung herself at him, her arms tight around his neck and mouth hot on his.

He had stumbled back in surprise, his brain taking a couple of seconds to catch up. And then it registered the soft lips against his, the feel of her breasts against his chest and the way she clung to him.

He pushed her backwards, her back colliding with the door and slamming it shut. Her moan was swallowed against his mouth as his hands gripped her skirts. The silk giving way to smooth skin as he hoisted them up to her waist and grabbed her thigh.

"Sansa," he groaned against her cheek.

Her breath hitched as he moved to nuzzle in the crook of her neck, her hands clutching his shoulders firmly.

"Jon," she sighed.

His name was so sweet falling from her lips. It made him think of how she would call it out like a prayer if he were to ever take her like he so desperately wanted to.

She pressed her own face to his and rubbed her cheek against his, like a wolf showing affection to her mate. The thought made his heart ache with longing.

"We mustn't," he mumbled against her skin though he couldn't bring himself to pull away.

"I don't want to be his queen," she mumbled, nails digging hard into his back as she pushed him closer to her. "I want you!"

"We can't!" he moaned desperately, cursing inwardly as his hips rocked up frantically seeking out her warmth.

"There are," she started, pausing to lick her lips as her cheeks flushed. "There are many ways a man can have a woman."

A desperate groan tumbled from his throat, his eyes fluttering as his brain was assaulted with numerous images of just how he could have her. As if he hadn't thought of them a million times already.

She dropped to her knees, blue eyes staring up at him as her fingers fumbled with the ties of his breeches. He knew he should tell her to stop, should say that he was a bastard, unworthy of her. But he couldn't bring himself to say the words as she pushed the material down and freed his cock. And he certainly couldn't say his own name let alone any protest as she pressed a kiss to the tip before her tongue darted out for an experimental lick.

His hand slammed against his door as his breath caught in his throat at the feeling of her tongue sliding from base to tip before her lips parted and she hesitantly took him in her mouth.

A curse burst from his lips with a sharp hiss as her nails dug into his arse through his breeches and she descended upon him. His other hand reached down to tangle in her hair, guiding her into a rhythm as she began to bob her head.

She looked up at him then and Jon almost came right there, seeing those blue eyes gazing up at him, seeking approval. He groaned, his head tilting back in pleasure as she swallowed around him, his cock engulfed in a sharp tight heat that had him rutting forward.

"Sansa!" he sighed in bliss, his head dropping forward against his chest to watch her through hooded eyes. She moaned, shifting from sitting on her ankles to being on her knees, taking more of him with the new position. "Fuck!"

He was being too rough he knew as his release started to coil in his belly. He released her hair from the tight grip he had suddenly held it in, tried to stop his hips driving forward so hard. But Sansa made a disappointed sound, brow furrowing in concentration before she hallowed her cheeks and pulled her lips up over him until she released him.

"Fuck my mouth Jon!" she growled before parting her lips once more.

He has always maintained that he would give Sansa anything she asked for and this was no exception. If he had any choice in the matter, he was unaware as he obeyed her command with fingers tangling in her hair, pushing her down on his cock as his hips drove forward.

He groaned desperately as he stilled and pushed her down hard as he released down her throat. Sansa made a muffled sound and Jon cursed again as she swallowed around him, her tongue sliding across his sensitive flesh to lick up any remains of his finish. When she pulled back, there was cum at the side of her lips and Jon thought he might just get hard again right there.

"If I'm ruined than Aegon won't want me," she whispered as she stood and casually swiped at his seed with her thumb.

Jon, still panting with exertion and desire, shook his head. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to keep the resolve to fully resist her strong. But gods, she was testing him, breaking down every resilience he had and he knew if she kept asking, he wouldn't last much longer before he took her for himself.

"Jon, please, I..."

"I can't!" he sighed, pushing away from her and fixing his breeches. He turned towards her, his gaze softening as he caught her lip trembling. "It isn't just about us Sansa, you have to understand that!" He stepped up to her and clasped her hands, raising them to his lips. "Rhaegar may punish your father if you are not fit for Aegon. Aegon may demand payment that would leave your family ruined. And then, Robb will never find a good wife, nor will any of your other siblings. They will all be ridiculed if you are ruined before marriage."

Tear clung to her eyelashes when she closed them but she gave a slow nod of agreement. He swallowed thickly, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I will be a maiden on my wedding night," she mumbled, a small sniff the only show of discontent at the notion. And then her eyes met his, sharp as ice. "But afterwards, how would he tell if there is anyone else?"

He swallowed, trying to conjure another refusal but the words wouldn't come.

He would have to watch her marry another, would have to know that Aegon would no doubt brag about it in the morning for all their guests to hear. She was right, her maidenhead had to remain for her wedding night.

But after that, with careful plans, Jon could have her for himself if only for a few hours a day.

It was more than enough. The alternative was having her not at all.


End file.
